Archery and Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: One shots involving Anna and Elsa meetingvMerida and other royal friend's maybe
1. Chapter 1

Archery

"Are you sure you wanna teach us?" Elsa asked Merida anxiously as the curly red haired Scottish princess and her mother Queen Elinor were visiting Arendelle for the day.

"Yes as it might help in case gammy guys like that Hans comes back." she said as Anna agreed.

Elsa was shy about this in case she hurt Merida with her magic but the Scottish female wasn't afraid of her magic as she and her mother had fought the dreaded demon bear Mordu.

"Wow, is that true?" Anna asked.

"Aye every word." Merida said.

Elsa was in awe as she wasn't sure if she could take on a monster like Mordu but liked when Merida visited as the red haired lass always had some wild adventure to tell them.

"You need to put the arrow in the bow and pull back tne string with all your might." Merida said demonstrating.

Tbe arrow hit the bullseye impressing both Anna and Elsa but Elsa focused using her magic to create a beautiful ice bow impressing both girls.

"S-Sorry you had to see me use my magic!" she said.

"You shouldn"t say that!

Your powers are amazing." Merida told her.

"She's right sis, your powers are amazing.

You have better control of them now." Anna said as Merida was curious but Elsa didn't feel like talking about that, which Merida sensed.

"Wow you guys are doing well with archery." she told them.

"We should go have tea." Elsa said as they saw a royal servant as both Anna and Merida sighed as they would rather be doing stuff like adventures as Anna was telling Merida about an adventure in the North Mountsins.

Elsa saw Olaf running around after Sven in the hallways making her worry in case they got hurt sighing.

"Elsie come play!" Olaf said.

" I can't right now, we have guests from Dunbroch." she said as he understood but knew she would play later.

She then joined Anna, Elinor and Merida for tea but seeing the portrait of their parents made her freak out but froze her tea as Meridasmirked since Anna had told her about Elsa's powers but Elinor was curious.

"I-I have to go!" Elsa said leaving.

Anna understood that ehen her sister was like this, it was better to leave her alone as her emotions were linked to her powers.

"She was born with them but the people of our kingdom understand, well most of them but I help her feel brave to use her powers, along with Merida." she explained as Elinor understood feeling bad for Elsa.

Anna left to check on her sister hearing her with Olaf and was telling him Tbe story Merida had told them, hearing him ask questions which was cute as she knew that she would ne okay and Merida was their first friend, since they never knew hoe big the world outside was. 


	2. The Kingdom Next Door

Archery and Friendship

Anna was getting ready for dinner that night as Elinor and Merida had left for Dunbroch wondering if Elsa was okay plus Merida had told them about other princesses making the red head excited to make new friends since Arendelle was a tiny kingdom in the world unaware there was another kingdom near here, Corona.

"Maybe Merida can take us there, when she comes back in a gew days!" she said as Olaf was curious.

"Is Elsie okay?" he asked as Anna smiled.

She knew he had given Elsa that pet name but she wondered how Elsa would feel about making new friends.

"Maybe we can ask her!" Olaf said happily.

"Maybe but we have to take it slow." Anna told him.

She saw her older sister there in her ice dress but had her powered in check as well as her emotions knowing Merida might want them to meet more princesses knowing there was one in Corona, the kingdom next door.

"How do you know, sis?" Anna asked.

"Because when we were little and I stayed away, I would read books especially about others with magic.

The princess of Corona, had magic hair which had healing powers but when cut, the magic was gone." Elsa explained softly.

"Maybe Merida will introduce us to her!" Anna said as they were going for dinner.

Olaf went to find Sven as he knew the maids were a little scared but didn't mind since Anna played with him or Elsa would use her powers.

He knew how shy Elsa was but knew Anna was helping her with her powers and hoped their new friend was helping.

A few days later, Merida was back but was taking them to Corona but Elsa was staying behind making Anna understand but would tell her when she came back, as Elsa was going to the North Mountain where she felt comfortable but using her powers.

"Elsie?

I thought you went with Anna?" Olaf asked.

"I decided not to go.

Besides Anna will be able to make friends without me in the way or my powers screwing things up." she said as they were playing.

Later Anna returned from Corona but sensed Elsa was at the North Mountain hearing her laugh as Olaf had taught her sledding which made the red head so happy since she wanted Elsa to be happy.

"How was Corona?" Elsa asked.

"Really beautiful and Rapunzel is so nice!" Anna said.

"I'm glad you made an new friend Anna." Elsa said.

"What about you, don't you want some friends?" Anna asked.

"Maybe but I have you." she said hugging her.

"But we'll always be friends but you need some too." she said.

"I want to but they would be afraid." Elsa said.

"Let's go get some hot cocoa." Anna said as they were going down the mountain but Anna wanted to help her big sister.

She had mentioned to Rapunzel about her sister knowing she wanted to meet Elsa since their kingdoms were neighbours.

"We should just let it go as Elsie will make friends in time." Olaf told her 


End file.
